Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell technology, and more particularly, to a fuel cell failure diagnostic apparatus and a method thereof, which perform failure diagnosis related with the discharge of fuel cell hydrogen.
Description of Related Art
Hydrogen used as a fuel in a fuel cell system is being actively developed as a fuel for a next generation system in terms of high efficiency and being eco-friendly compared to the conventional fossil fuel. However, there is a high risk of hydrogen leakage. Accordingly, the hydrogen discharge-related diagnosis in the fuel cell system is a fundamental and essential element for vehicle safety and efficiency enhancement/durability.
In particular, the safety risk upon leakage and the impossibility to obtain hydrogen concentration upon the impossibility of purge cause the reduction in efficiency/durability. Although the failure diagnosis for hydrogen discharge-related sensor and/or actuator is generally performed, the diagnostic range is very limited. In addition, due to the limited diagnostic range, the failure situation is unable to be specified and the operation is restricted by conservative control (e.g., shut-down) with the hydrogen-related safety issue. Accordingly, a diagnostic technology capable of more accurately specifying failure is required.
The contents described in this section are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.